Code Lyoko: Again Part 2
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: RITA's taking over the family business of rampage and destruction, and the new Lyoko Warriors are racing to beat her. But love and family are pulling at Yumi, and she doesn't know what to do. When the unthinkable happens, what will happen to the warriors?
1. Chapter 1

Ulrich knew Yumi had been keeping secrets from him. She would leave dates early, come home later, and lie almost every day to him. Ulrich wasn't sure what was going on, but he did know he was going to find out. He and Odd had climbed into the oak outside Yumi's second story window that showed the boys a glimpse of her room. Papers were all over the floor, some homework and some school stuff, and some papers with weird diagrams and symbols. The boys watched Yumi enter her room chatting on her cell phone.

"I'm going to bed, Mom!" Yumi called out as she shut her door. Ulrich watched his girlfriend head to the window and open it. She tied a rope to the inside of her room, then let the rest of it drape out the open window. The boys hid farther back in the tree as Yumi shimmied down the rope and ran out into the street.

"Where's she going?" Odd whispered.

"That's what we're here to find out." Ulrich replied dropping from the tree to follow Yumi. Silently the boys followed her into the upper side of town where Yumi met up with Lily and Theo.

"Ready?" They heard Theo say.

"Of course. Press the button." Yumi replied and Lily pressed the 'walk' button. The lamp post on the side of lit up and the teens stood under the light and disintegrated.

"What the...?" Odd asked as the Starts College Prep School teens disappeared.

"I don't know." Ulrich replied just as confused.


	2. How It Is

"Take that!" Lily shouted, bolts of lightning hitting RITA's new monster, a dragon. "It's not going down!" Lily cried, dodging a stream of fire.

"We can do this, Lil, don't give up!" Yumi shouted back, enlarging her fans and throwing them at the beast, slicing its head off. "Go Theo!" Yumi shouted as the boy started running towards the tower. This time it was a guy who could deactivate the towers, and not a girl like Aelita. The girls ran behind Theo to protect him from any other monsters. Theo ran straight into the tower and quickly deactivated it. "That was easy!" Yumi exclaimed as Theo reemerged.

"Sure for _you_, look at me!" Lily snorted, and looking at Lily you could find her covered in head to foot soot and burns. "That _hurt_, like a _lot_."

"It still was easy, you have to admit that, Lil." Yumi replied rolling her eyes.

"Not anymore it's not." Theo said solemnly. "Your boyfriend, Ulrich right?"

"Yeah." Yumi replied, not sure where he was going with this.

"He's outside. He followed you here." Theo explained.

"What?" Yumi exclaimed. _He followed me?_

"Him and the boy that likes purple."

"Odd's here too?" _What was going on?_

"What are we gonna do?" Lily asked sitting down on a rock. "We can't stay here forever, there's nothing to do."

"Think, think." Theo muttered. "Okay, when we teleport out we will beam ourselves to the next street over. Yumi, get the boys away. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

"We can't beam anywhere except the lamp post, Theo." Lily sighed.

"Can't we do a back to the past?" Yumi asked, and Theo looked at her strangely.

"That could work, right Theo?" Lily questioned.

"Maybe, wait here." Theo ran back into the tower and suddenly an energy force washed over all of Lyoko and the warriors and continuing outward. _A back to the past_. Yumi remembered with a smile. Immediately, Yumi was back in her room, walking in, on her phone talking with Lily who had just stopped talking.

"Back to the past works! You were right!" Lily shouted happily.

"We always did back to the past in the past." Yumi smiled in success. "I thought it would work, and it did!" Yumi cheered. "I gotta go, I think I know where Ulrich and Odd hid." She told her friend, looking toward the oak in the front yard.

"Bye!" Lily chirped hanging up. Still looking at the oak she called to her Mom that she was going to bed walking towards the window, Yumi let out a sigh. She got that Ulrich probably didn't trust her, she was running back and forth between him and Lyoko after all, but Yumi was pretty sure Ulrich wouldn't stoop so low as to follow her around at night. Opening the window, she leaned out and looked at the tree knowingly.

"So how's it going in the tree, Ulrich? Trying to take a nap, Odd? We'll talk about your spying on me tomorrow." Ulrich and Odd's faces appeared in the leafy canopy, shocked and dismayed.

"How'd you...?" Ulrich trailed off, searching his girlfriend's face for answers.

"Tomorrow, Ulrich." She promised, and the boys dropped from the tree. "See you later, Odd!" She called out before shutting the window for the night. Can't get any trust these days, oh well. Sighing, Yumi dropped into her bed and fell asleep with a frown.

~(0)~

"You were spying on me why?" Yumi demanded the next days, arms crossed and glaring at the boys before her. Only half her mind was on the confrontation before her, the other half was dreading a calculus test she had to take later.

"No reason." Odd evaded.

"Okay, so for no reason you climbed into the tree in _my_ front yard, and proceeded to _spy _onme...for no apparent reason?" Yumi asked with an arched eyebrow. "Just spill, it'll be easier this way, trust me."

"We just wanted to be in the tree, Yumi. I hear oaks are very comfortable to sleep in this time of year. Lots of leaves, lots of space, hey I could make it work, couldn't I?" Odd continued with a shrug. "So, how'd you know we were there anyway? We were silent!"

"I'll tell you if you tell me." Yumi replied, leaving the offer on the table. Ulrich and Odd conferred for a moment before turning back to the Japanese.

"I know you've been lying to me, or you've been at least keeping something from me." Ulrich finally replied.

"What? I would never keep anything from you!" Yumi lied.

"You are, I know it." Ulrich insisted. He was right of course. She had her secret, Lyoko. She couldn't tell him, no matter how much it killed her, because if she did Lily and Theo would have her head. She just had to lie. "Okay, so maybe I have a secret or two. Who doesn't? We all had Lyoko, didn't we? Now we have different secrets, Ulrich, some things we just can't share no matter how much we want to." Where had that come from? Yumi wondered. She had been going to lie! What had happened?

"Can't you tell us your big secret?" Odd asked gently.

"I would love to, but I can't. Anyway, Mrs. Richardson next door called saying she saw two boys climb up our oak tree." Yumi sighed.

"How'd you know which 'boy' in particular climbed your tree?" Odd demanded.

"Part of my secret. I gotta go, okay?" Yumi turned and walked away, heading for the woods behind Kadic academy. She hadn't been here in so long! But Yumi's feet remembered the way, and she ended up by an old manhole cover. She remembered all the times she had climbed in and out of that manhole and into the sewers with her friends when they had all been fighting XANA. On impulse, Yumi opened the manhole cover and dropped in, closing herself in. the skateboards and scooters were gone, leaving her to walk. Suddenly her phone started ringing. "Hello?" She asked, not reading the caller I.D.

"RITA alert!" Lily said quickly. "Please hurry up!"

"I can't Lil, I'm sorry. I caught a bug and I don't think I could make it there." Yumi lied. She wanted to go back to the old control center...

"Oh, okay. Hope you feel better!" The line went dead as Lily hung up. Yumi continued in silence, the only sound being her feet as she shuffled along and the sewer water. Finally, she reached her destination and climbed out. The abandoned warehouse loomed above her as she approached it. Yumi remembered coming with her friends in the before time, and wished they were here to help her and her new friends battle RITA. Taking the elevator down to the control room, Yumi wondered on how time would have aged the once important room. The impressive machines were now covered in dust, all the computers and wires, even Jeremy's old chair. Shaking the dust off the leather seat, Yumi sat down and stared blankly at the screen in front of her. Memories flooded her mind, and she let herself be drowned in them. All the happy times, all the sad times she'd seen with her friends. Yumi wanted to tell Ulrich the truth, she didn't want to keep secrets from him.

But she had to.

She wanted Odd to laugh with her and not stare at her coldly for keeping this from them, she wanted to go shopping with Aelita, be bored to death by Jeremy's technical terms, and she wanted William there to talk to. He had always been a great friend. Silently, Yumi rose from the chair and climbed down to the main power generator. She'd stood here before, in the golden days with her friends, when the power was turned off and they had relinquished their duties as Lyoko Warriors. Now, only Yumi was left with the power. She touched the lever that would return power to the generator longingly. It would be so simple, a quick flip of the switch and Lyoko would be back online like she remembered it being.

She had to.

She would.

But she couldn't

Right?

Taking a breath, she flicked the lever hard and a whirring sound started. Power returned to the machine, quickly flooding the room in lights.


	3. Disclaimer

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I own nothing related to _Code Lyoko_, this story is for pure fun and enjoyment to those who read it. _**


	4. Back Online

Back at Kadic Academy, Jeremy sat in his room doing homework. _It was to easy really. _Jeremy smirked as he answered another seemingly complex problem. Jeremy's computer gave a little beep, and after looking at the latest pop up on the screen he put his head back down to finish his work. His mind suddenly let off an alarm and Jeremy jumped up, running to the computer.

"That can't be..." He whispered in shock, looking at a screen he hadn't seen in years.

It was for _Lyoko_.

As suddenly as the box had popped up, the screen disappeared. Jeremy shook his head trying to make sense of what had happened. _Impossible!_ He thought, trying to reason with himself. _We shut Lyoko down years ago, it had to have been my imagination._ Jeremy decided, and also decided he needed some air. _All this homework must be getting to me. _Jeremy thought, leaving the room just as another Lyoko window popped up.

~(0)~

As suddenly as Yumi had turned the machine on, she turned it off. Why'd she even turn it on? There wasn't anything here for her anymore. _But, I wanted to remember my first time as a Lyoko Warrior. _A small voice whispered in her mind, and Yumi knew that was the truth. She had been young and naïve then, but now she was stronger and tougher. Lily had helped her more than her friends with being a better warrior. Amazingly, the sunshiny girl was actually a tough as steel, powerful fighter. Lily was the one who had taught her how to be quicker, stronger, a more experienced warrior. Lily had taught her more tricks with her fan, too. Apparently, if you twisted the fan, spike jutted out! It was just perfect for hand to hand combat._ But, you had your friends before. _The voice at the back of Yumi's head said quietly, and once again it was right.

Friends were better than anything, and that was all there was to it.

Sometimes, Yumi wondered if she had given up her friends to fight RITA. Taking another breath, Yumi flicked the power switch back up, turning Lyoko on again. Biting her lip, Yumi headed back upstairs and carefully lowered herself into Jeremy's chair. The screen in front of her flickered to life, showing a battle on Lyoko. There was Lily and Theo, fighting the dumb ninjas and dragons that RITA had thrown their way. While her friends were fighting, Yumi noticed a new figure arrive on the scene. The girl was dressed in pure black with vivid red hair and eyes, and a smirk was on her face. Like RITA's minions, this girl joined the fight, but instead of actually going at the Blast twins, this new girl pointed her hands at the Lyoko Warriors, and a dark, ominous, black mist shot out of her hands. RITA's creatures all backed away from the smoke, leaving Yumi's friends stuck in the middle of the darkness.

"RITA, you took long enough!" Theo called out, but then doubled over coughing.

"Of course, you little pest." RITA 2.0 purred. "And where is the other one? The despicable human who killed my mother?" RITA hissed, and Yumi was surprised a virus could take human shape. Since when was that possible? "My little minions bore me, but you two will do nicely." RITA finally decided. "A Lyoko Warrior at my disposal, this could be fun. You're mine!" RITA hissed, shooting the black smoke straight at Yumi's friends. The smoke engulfed the duo, and Yumi's friends fell to the floor coughing and gasping for breath. When the two finally stood up, their eyes were red and held the 'R' for RITA.

They had been RITAfied.

"No!" Theo choked out. "Yumi, help...get...help."

"She's not...not..here...Theo." Lily gasped out as RITA's control became permanent.

"Well, that was easy. Come along now, the third little warrior should be coming to your rescue any day now." RITA smiled, and she turned to walk away. All of RITA's creatures followed her, including Lily and Theo.

"Lily! Theo! No!" Yumi screamed in horror. They were gone, RITA had her friends. She was doomed. Just, _doomed_. There had to be something, but what could she do? There was only one thing she could do. Yumi realized, and picking up her phone Yumi started dialing.

~(0)~

A little while later Yumi was standing in the middle of the forest, on top of the manhole cover leading to the sewers. She was a little nervous about this meeting, and so she decided to stand atop the sewer entrance so they wouldn't know. But Yumi knew they wouldn't be fooled, they knew the way to the super computer, to Lyoko. Beneath her feet in the sewer were scooters, skateboards, and a bike, ready to race once again. But her friends had to show, and they had to believe her.

"What's up, Yumi?" Odd asked when the old Lyoko Warriors gathered about her.

"I have to tell you guys something." Yumi admitted.

"What's wrong Yumi?" Aelita asked curiously.

"I have a secret, and you aren't gonna like it." Yumi replied nervously. "I need some help, I need _your_ help. I've been battling in Lyoko for the past 3 months." Yumi sighed, relieved she had finally told them the truth. Now, they just had to believe it.

Only problem, would they?


	5. Getting help To Beat RITA

"What are you talking about? Lyoko was shut down years ago!" Jeremy objected dismissively, but the Lyoko window popped up in his mind. He had thought it had been a glitch, but what if it had been...real?

"You know those two kids I've been hanging out with? Lily and Theo? They reopened Lyoko because we didn't totally destroy XANA." Yumi said hesitantly.

"WHAT?" The Lyoko Warriors gasped.

"XANA had a back up plan, just in case we beat him. He created a virus just like him, and when we shut Lyoko down XANA launched this virus, RITA, into the internet. I beat RITA, but she had a double launched into the internet and so I had to keep fighting for Lyoko."

"_You_ beat a virus? On your own?" Odd asked indignantly.

"Remember the month I disappeared? I was sacrificed to beat RITA. The only way to beat her, well, it was to be inside Lyoko when the power was turned off."

"You were in Lyoko when the power was off!" Jeremy exclaimed. "That's not possible!"

"I'm alive and contradicting that statement. Besides, Aelita's done it too, remember? I need your help. Please come back with me to Lyoko, I can't fight RITA alone."

"Alone? What happened to Lily and Theo?" Aelita asked alarmed.

"They got RITAfied." Yumi whispered, reliving the horror of her friends being choked by the black mist all over again. "Theo's last words were 'get help'. I need your help guys, I can't do this by myself. If you're with me, follow me." With that, Yumi stepped back and opened the manhole cover, dropping in. Almost a second later a soft plop! sounded as Aelita dropped in. "Thanks Aelita."

"Of course, anything that has to do with Lyoko I'm always going to help you with. Even if it wasn't Lyoko, I wouldn't abandon you with." Aelita replied softly, a gentle smile on her face.

"Thanks Aelita." Yumi repeated. A few more thuds followed Aelita's and the gang got on the boards hidden in the sewer and headed out. Yumi was the first one through the sewers and was waiting impatiently for the others in the control center. "Guys, this is RITA." Yumi sighed, and replayed the images of Lily and Theo getting RITAfied.

"She's pretty." Odd said. "In a weird, evil way." He quickly added, and Aelita rolled her eyes at him.

"We have to stop her." Jeremy murmured.

"You'll help?" Yumi asked hopefully.

"That's why we're here, duh." Odd said in his patronizing way.

"We'll always help you." Ulrich smiled. "All you had to do was ask."

"Get to the scanner room." Jeremy commanded, settling into his old chair with a familiar air as he rebooted the computers in front of him. Yumi lead the group down to the scanner room and stepped into a tube. "Scanning Yumi." Jeremy's voice intoned, and his voice filled the tube. The wind picked up inside the transporter, and Yumi closed her eyes as the started dematerializing. Snapping her eyes open, Yumi landed in the desert sector and out of habit drew her fans out immediately as she touched the ground. She waited for her friends to appear, and as time ticked forward she began to get agitated. Scanning her surroundings, Yumi kept an eye out for RITA's minions as she spoke up.

"Jeremy?" She called out.

"I don't understand!" Jeremy's voice said disgruntled. "It won't let them teleport in!"

"Lily was right." Yumi murmured.

"What?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Lily told me that a group of people is called to fight, but not many are recalled to fight again. I was an exception. You guys can't get in, because this isn't your battle." Yumi realized in shock.

"You're telling me none of us can get into Lyoko?" Odd's voice asked.

"Yeah." Yumi admitted sheepishly. _Well, this was a dud._ Yumi thought with a sigh. What was the point of recruiting her friends if they couldn't even get into Lyoko to help her fight?

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally shown up. The third warrior, my mother's murderer. The last of the pitiful Lyoko warriors." A voice hissed, and a black mist started seeping up from the ground. The mist floated up into the air, forming a body and there was RITA 2.0. Red hair, red eyes, black clothes, RITA looked exactly like an evil virus should. Behind her floated Lily and Theo, eyes blank and silent. _Wait! _Yumi thought surprised. _Theo, he's fighting! _Yumi thought excited. Theo stood calmly, but his jaw was squared and Yumi could see him fighting through his eyes. _He was fighting! Fighting RITA off! _Ninjas suddenly dropped down around Yumi, but she shredded them with her fans

"Good job, Yumi!" Odd cheered.

"Oh well." RITA sighed. "I kinda liked my minions, but can you handle dragons?" As she spoke, a horde of black dragons dropped from the sky swooping on Yumi, which she immediately started beheading.

"What's next? A knight? Or maybe a ghost?" Yumi asked sarcastically. She could beat anything RITA threw at her.

"Oh no, you're much to good for that. Lily, Theo." RITA replied, and Yumi's friends snapped to attention. "Attack." RITA spoke, cracking a horrible smile. With the command, lightning shot down around the only sane Lyoko Warrior. Yumi avoided the bolts through her telekinesis, sending the bolts toward RITA with a vengeance. While she redirected, Theo came up behind her and attacked her hand to hand. Trying to double task, Yumi began to panic, and then she started thinking. If she could kill Lily and Theo, would they be deported back to the real world? It was worth a shot, so the next bolt Yumi sent right back to its creator.

That tactic wasn't working.

Suddenly, Theo froze.

"Minion, I didn't tell you to stop!" RITA shrieked.

"Yes, Mistress." Theo murmured, continuing his attack. Yumi smiled at the boy, realizing he was holding back in his attack.

"Theo?" She whispered dodging a lightning bolt. The thunder guy winked, and Yumi grinned. He had broken free of RITA's control!

"Get Lily." Theo instructed quietly. Nodding, Yumi diverted her attack unto the lightning girl. And suddenly, Theo was attacking his sister.

"No minion! Fight the third warrior! Not the other minion!" RITA shrieked.

"I am not your minion, RITA, and my name is Theo!" He roared, and thunder shook the sky. The wind picked up, cloaking them in the yellow sand and breaking Lily's connection to RITA. It seemed that as long as the lightning child couldn't see her 'mistress', the spell was broken. "Yumi, throw your fan _now_!" Theo shouted, thunder rumbling in an opening in the whirlwind Theo was creating. Obediently, Yumi through her fan which was suddenly intertwined with lightning. Lily smiled at her, shrugged in her carefree manner, and turned to watch the lightning fan slice RITA in half.

"NO!" RITA screamed as the fan slammed into her, and her body split in half. The lightning shocked what was left for good measure, and with a scowl on her face RITA disintegrated.

"YES!" Lily screamed. "We won!"

"Yes, we did." Theo said just as happily. "We did it." He nodded, and in the moment Yumi was overcome with glee, which unlocked her girly side.

"Oh my gosh, we actually beat her!" Yumi exclaimed, and Lily grabbed her friends hands and jumped up and down screaming. If it had been any other day, and any other friend, Yumi would never have let herself act like a girl, but this wasn't just any day, and it wasn't any friend.

"Lily." Theo admonished gently, and Lily broke the embrace with a Cheshire cat grin. Stepping toward her brother, Theo kept talking. "It's over Yumi." He told her. "You're a Lyoko Warrior forever, and you must do one more thing for us."

"What? What do you need me to do?" Yumi asked eagerly.

"You must deactivate Lyoko." Lily said softly.

"What?" Yumi gasped, and her friends back in the control room let out a soft gasp as well.

"We'll stay here, protecting Lyoko. Someone's going to reactivate Lyoko some day, and we'll be here every step of the way. It's just how it's supposed to be." Lily murmured.

"And you can continue your life." Theo added, a tinge of sorrow in his voice.

"Theo!" Lily exclaimed. "Sorry Yu, he's gruff because he hates showing weakness. You know how he is." Stepping toward Yumi again, she enveloped her friend in a hug. "Bye Yu." Lily smiled sadly, and Theo gave her a heartfelt half hug before both Lily and Theo took a step back. Lily held up her hand and closed her eyes. A buzz sounded in the air, and the sky let out a crackle as a lightning bolt appeared on her skin.

"Bye Yumi." Both twins said in union, and Lily let the lightning bolt explode off her fingertips. The bolt flew straight and true, effectively killing Yumi and sending her off Lyoko.


	6. Back To The Past

"Yumi, pay attention." Miss Mayfield snapped.

"What?" Yumi muttered, looking around in a daze. _Where was she? _Slowly, her classroom at Starts College Prep School came into focus. She was sitting at her two seat table, its only occupant. "Where's Lily?" Yumi asked, and looked over at Trevor. The boy was sitting by himself at another two seat table, Theo no where to be seen. "And where's Theo? Where'd they go?" Yumi asked confused.

"Who?" Miss Mayfield asked blankly, just as confused. "Now, we'll be learning about mollusks and worms. Please open your books to page-"

"382. We learned that three months ago." Yumi interrupted.

"No we didn't, Yumi. Three months ago we were learning about airborne and parasite driven diseases." A fellow classmate named Molly told the confused Japanese gently. "Are you okay? You might be coming down with something."

"This is weird." Yumi murmured. "Why can't you remember Lily or Theo Blast?" She demanded. How could _anyone_ forget Lily?

"Molly, take Yumi to the nurse's office." Miss Mayfield sighed with a bored tone. Molly helped Yumi up, and the duo walked outside. The minute they were out the door Yumi bolted and headed for her old boarding school. Her friends were all outside, sitting at the picnic tables chatting and laughing.

"Yumi!" Odd called out pleasantly surprised. "Did you guys get a half day or something?"

"Do you remember Lily and Theo?" Yumi demanded, blowing off Odd's question.

"Who?" Jeremy asked confused.

"When did we last go to Lyoko?" Yumi pressed, dreading the answer.

"Years ago, Yumi. What's wrong? Are you all right?" Aelita asked concerned.

"I don't get it." Yumi breathed softly. Yumi looked at her clothes, something dawning on her. Her clothes were black. It was all black.

Just like the clothes she wore before she met Lily.

"I've got to go." She told her friends, and dashed toward the old manhole cover. She jumped in immediately and took off for the factory, running faster than she thought she was capable of. Once inside, she pressed the elevator button repeatedly, muttering "Come on, come on." the whole time. When the elevator finally started moving she was ready to leave it the moment the door opened. Yumi sprinted for the control center and found everything shut down, everything covered in dust. The only thing that had changed was a note on the computer screen:

Hey Yumi!

If you've found this then we've done a major back to the past. Whatever happens, don't come back to Lyoko. It's better this way, Yumi. Since we've done a back to the past, RITA 2.0 hasn't been created, and we're doing major damage control concerning RITA 1.0. Don't worry everything's under wraps. RITA didn't make it to the internet, so she's trapped in the dark with us. It's was great while it lasted, but it's time for everything to move forward. The portal on Lee and Oko's down too, we're not taking any chances. We left you the earrings, the red ones that gave you passage to Lyoko, and if you haven't noticed they're in your ears.

Sincerely, Love, You're friends, Fellow Warriors, and the whole shabang,

Lily Lightning

Theo Thunder

(Or, your friends Lily and Theo Blast!)

"So that's why no one remembers them." Yumi thought aloud, looking up from the letter in shock. They had done a back to the past! Knowing what had happened, Yumi returned to class in a resigned stupor. She simply told her teacher that she'd had a dream that two of her friends had come to Starts and when she woke up thought it was real, and brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Now, remember to do the homework!" Miss Mayfield shouted as the class dismissed for the weekend. Yumi walked slowly to the corner of Lee and Oko, just wanting to try the impossible. She pressed the button carefully, and waited. The light didn't crackle and slowly turn on, in fact nothing happened.

Lyoko was offline.

_Permanently._

Yumi smiled softly. It was over, both RITA's had gone bye-bye, and Lyoko was once again safely offline. It would be okay, Yumi realized as she headed back to Kadic and her friends. Her time as a Warrior was over, and what did she know? Maybe one day she'd be called back, see the Blast's again.

Maybe her daughter would become a Lyoko Warrior...

"Yumi! Hey!" Ulrich called out as she saw her friends. Yumi waved back, it would all be fine.

_Besides, everything always ends up all right when you've got friends like mine. _Yumi thought as she laughed along with her friends.


End file.
